Vampire's Darling
by 0AntiaAnna0
Summary: Anna is a 23 year old, her family left her when she was 18, was it for Anna to be safe or for there on sake? She met a guy but got him very angry. That was her first mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT DONE EDITING!**

~POV Anna~

"Miss, Anna babe?" Ask my manager.

"Uh, yes?" I answered.

"Nevermind." He said, I let out a sigh.

"Nevermind yourself!"I snapped at him, he was tall with greyish hair, and the most beautiful amber eyes that looked as if they could take your soul.

"Excuse me" He said his eyes showed anger, as I let out a huff, crossing my arms giving the most sassy look I could conjure. Not liking his eyes as much as I did, I said keeping my arms crossed so he couldn't see them shaking. He scared me to be honest, but like I would show it. I rolled my eyes at him, then walked off back to the service desk.

"Hello, welcome to Resources and Services" I said to the new person who walked up to the big wooden desk as it curved around. I worked for a very rich family, they owned it. Though the name could have been better with the name, I laughed under my breath, _I'm so funny I thought_.

"Hello, um" She paused trying to read my nametag, as nervousness lingered in her voice.

"It's Anna" I smiled warmly at her, she returned it. She gave me a run look, as she stared at something behind me so I went to look behind me. Then out of nowhere my manager came up behind me stuffing something in my mouth as darkness covered my vision as I fainted. I woke up in my room, it had blue walls. Jewelry in a small opened box, and the balcony door was open, and even the lights were on.

"Ugh, I don't remember coming her all I remember is making spiky hair mad" I said out loud. Her manager had spiky hair, which was white with blue stripes and lots and lots of piercings.

"Welp, I'm gonna go get drunk"She said getting all her makeup on. She used her favorite product to do eyeshadow which was dekad. She had a slutty dress which showed her butt cheeks, she was definitely going to try and have some _fun._ As she got a cab to the bar, she fixed her hair then walked in people near the door were making out, some others were smoking. _Yes, the smell of pure happiness_ I said in my head. I sat at the bar and got three shots, and drank them one after another. As the most sexiest dude I have ever seen, sat next to me but I was to into drinking shots to hear him speak to me.

"Hell you're already drunk!"He said in my ear biting it a bit. I was definitely not going to have sex with him. I pushed him off, getting drunk was stupid idea, I said in my head walking to the door. He grabbed my hand I slapped him as he held his hand, He gave me a 'Don't ever do that again look, but of course I had to say something.

"Hey I'm not drunk so fuck off, you sorry shell of a person!" I snapped at him, I swear I saw his eyes turn red, but instead of having a filter, I shot him a birdie and got into the Uber that was waiting for me outside.

~Kane's Thoughts~

As Anna left, I lost it speeding out. I found some random person, I started to seduce the girl, and her weak mind let it happen. I drank her dry, she fell to the ground her blood on my face.

"That will be you, Anna"He said with a smirk super speeding off.

~End of Kane's Thoughts~

Ok, so I know not to good for the first part but, ya. Give me some advice for it, this is my first story ever. Also I know Anna never figured out what Kane's name was she still doesn't but you needed to know you have the power. See you next time 3

Love,

Antianna


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT FULLY EDITED!**

~Anna's Pov~

"Finally, home" Anna let out a sigh of relief. Anna's home was a huge mansion, for all she could know someone could be living here with her, she laughed.

"No one would be that stupid, maybe my ex's" she was on the floor laughing her ass off. Some parts were dark and erie parts, most of it was not even dusted so there was dust everywhere. Though the parts without all the dust had the dark wood, that Anna just adored, was smooth and polished. She had a rich family, they gave her a lot of money but left which left Anna confused and depressed. Then Anna walked to her computer and looked up _Supernatural_ she loved anything to do with all the crazy monsters people came up with. Though her favorite had to be the vampires, they just always looked to hot. She mentally slapped herself for that.

"They are just so interest-" Anna stopped mid-sentence as a chill flew past her, she looked over seeing her balcony door was open.

"Aw, how long was it open" She said crossing her arms, it's freezing outside, for her it's like 10 degrees outside. She shut it going pack to her computer noticing that whatever she had been looking up was deleted.

"Aw, you noitcied" said the most sexest voice she had ever heard, melting into the moment before flipping around and punching them right in there handsome face. _Why did I have to hit his handsome face, Wait Anna don't ever say that!_ Anna mentally scolded herself. The men had fallen into her bed holding his nose. _His fault for doing tha- Wait how did he get in he is from the bar!_ I said.

"Well I followed you here"He said while he snuggled up in my bed. _Wait it's like he read my mind_ Anna said to herself.

"There is no way I could have read your mind" He said getting up showing where I punched him had, healed.

"What, how, how did you do that" Anna said pointing to his nose, then out of nowhere he rubbed his face against her hand like a dog wanting to get pet. He chuckled at my stunned state then latched his, _fangs_ into my hand I screamed but he covered my mouth, then had me pinned onto my bed as he kept sucking the life out of me, soon the darkness overtook me.

"Good night, my sweet delicious Anna."He said before she was consumed by the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anna woke up not remembering one thing about last night, so she went on with her day as if nothing had happened to her nothing did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this was ok, I hope. So most of these are not finished being edited even if anyone stumbles onto these I hope you liked them. Ok so let me be honest so right now it's 3 am in the morning And i'm tired but gotta get this out. I have dreams about this or I just think about this, quite simple but ya see you next time, also these will get longer once we get to the main part of the story, these are short to keep it going.


End file.
